Half-Blooded
by mizzbellakitty
Summary: Noodle has never met anyone related to her. She doesn't even know if there are any alive. She always hoped to meet someone who was blood-related. Hiro had an older brother who died in a fire. He was the closest thing to his father that Hiro had, as he never got to know his parents before their deaths. Maybe these two can give each other something to fill the void.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I'm Bella and this is a Gorillaz/Big Hero 6 crossover fanfiction, as you can see. I just wanted to mention that I don't own either of them. I just really wanted to write a story involving both since I'm big fans of both. I have never seen a fanfic involving both of them and I wanted to "break the ice", so to speak. I hope you enjoy! This probably won't be the last one if it goes well! BTW, the italics mean the person is thinking!**

 **Big Hero 6 obviously belongs to Disney and Marvel, if you're counting the original comic. Gorillaz is owned by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

"Alright, Aunt Cass, I'm off!" Hiro exclaimed as he was running out the door, ready for another day at college. Hiro's just a child prodigy who graduated high school at the age of 13. He's now 16 years old and quite well known around campus for his intelligence, age, and his late older brother, Tadashi. "Wait!" Aunt Cass yelled, with a bag in her hand. "Here's some lunch. Have a nice day." She handed the lunch bag to Hiro. It most likely had some leftover spicy chicken wings in there."Bye, Aunt Cass. Love you," Hiro hugged her goodbye.

"Love you, too, my little college man." And just like that, Hiro was out the door. He put in his earphones to listen to music and took off for another average day.

* * *

As she grabbed her large luggage from the claiming area, Noodle started to get visibly nervous. This was the first time she's been on tour with her bandmates in roughly ten years and she worried if people noticed her in public, how they'd react. She had a slight disguise on, like her bandmates, just in case. Large sunglasses and a longish coat with the collar covering her face slightly. She even had a surgical mask on. "Noodle? Are you gonna be okay?" Russel asked in a caring tone. Noodle looked up at the large man. She had known him for the majority of her life. He practically raised her and was like a father to her. "Yeah. I'm just a little nervous. Let's just get to the hotel," She sighed.

"Ugh! Wot the bloody hell do yew have to do to get a bloody cab 'ere?!" Murdoc yelled through his thick, nasally accent. Murdoc was like an uncle to Noodle. A grouchy, drunk uncle who was nice to her but not so nice to the others, especially 2D. He angrily paced around outside, trying to find a cab, muttering to himself. 2D was standing there near him. He was staring off into space, like usual. 2D and Noodle were very close. Like, brother and sister. "Murdoc, calm down. I'll find a cab," Russel said in a mildly annoyed tone. Since Russel was actually from the US, he knew a lot more about how to navigate American cities. Even though he was from Brooklyn, New York, he could still figure out California cities better than the rest. He went off to find a cab large enough to fit all four of the bandmates and all their luggage, leaving Noodle next to 2D in the mid-August breeze.

"Hey, 2D. How ya holdin' up?" Noodle asked in a shy voice. He snapped back to reality, "Oh! Hey Noods! I'm doin' good. Bit nervous but fine overall. Me phone's bout to die, though. 'Ow about yew, luv?" Noodle took a deep breath. "I'm scared, 2D. What if… what if people start chasing us or try to hurt us?" 2D looked down at her, in her eyes. He gave a slight smile, showing his teeth (or lack thereof),"Don' worry, luv. Everyfing's gonna be awright! We're only gonna here be fo' a bit." That made Noodle feel a little better.

A few minutes later, Russel came back with a rent-a-car. "I know I said I was going to get us a cab but I felt that this would be easier for us. We just have to give it back before we leave," he explained. "Finally!" Murdoc exclaimed. He was an impatient pickle. With that, they all shoved their bags in the car and got in, with Noodle and 2D in the back and Murdoc and Russel in the front. They drove off to their hotel.

* * *

Sitting at his desk in his lab, Hiro was working on a new project. It was kind of a secret project. It was a device that could allow his lovable healthcare robot, Baymax, to scan people and find out if two or more people were related and how closely. He was just about to attach another wire when one of his close friend, Fred, loudly barged in, comic book and phone in hand. He had some news. "Hiro! I got some news! First, the new Guardians of the Galaxy comic just came out and it's so good! You gotta read it!" He shoved the comic in Hiro's face. The cover that a character with red markings who seemed to be in a very fiery setting. "Second, Gorillaz is already here for their tour! I got all of us tickets and backstage passes!" He then pulls up a picture of the British band to show Hiro. There were four members; three men and one woman. Hiro looked at the young woman and noticed something. She looked… familiar. She kinda looked like the girl in some of his past dreams but a little older.

Hiro had a few dreams in the past where he would see a girl and she would be running from something. He never knew what, but he would try to chase her. But the more he ran, the further away she got. He brushed it off and continued to listen to his friend. "Sweet! I've never heard of this band but I'm willing to go see them," he replied. Fred gave him a look of shock. "You don't know Gorillaz?! They've been around since the late 90s! They're older than you!" Fred was pretty shocked that Hiro, one of his best friends, had never heard of Gorillaz. He began to pull up one of their most well-known songs, Feel Good Inc, and plays it out loud for his little genius friend. The song begins with someone laughing and a bass playing, along with a male singer. So far, Hiro thought it sounded nice. The bass chords and heavier tone of the song really stuck to Hiro's mind. Soon, the tone of the song changed from a heavy, darker tone to a lighter tone with a calming guitar playing in the background. It lasted for a bit before returning to the original tone. There was another male singer now rapping and Hiro was loving it. The song again changed to the lighter tone but this time there was more guitar and it felt… light and airy. Hiro couldn't describe it but he loved it. The song then returned back to the original tone with the rapper and then ended with the same crazy laughing from the beginning.

Hiro liked this song. He liked it a lot. He wanted to continue listening to more of this band's songs but Fred's phone died just as the next one was about to play. "Dammit! Ugh, sorry, Hiro. My phone just croaked on me. I guess I forgot to charge her up. Well, I'll let you continue on whatever you're doing. See ya, dude," Fred said as he walked out of the door to Hiro's lab. Just as Fred walked out, Hiro decided to look up that song, along with the rest of the album. _"Demon Days. Interesting."_ He wanted to listen to more. He couldn't get enough of that song, especially the happy, lighter guitarist parts. He then listened to some of the other songs on the album. He was having a good time and had almost forgotten about his project until he took a look at the time on his computer. _"Oh, shit! I need to get back to work. I'll have to remember to listen to more of their songs later."_ He then went back to working on his project for the rest of the day, the band still in his mind.

* * *

 **If I have any errors, don't be afraid to comment or message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter! Sorry, it got all weird!**

* * *

Sitting on the hotel bed, Noodle looked through her phone. She was getting anxious, as 2D and Murdoc were doing an interview in a building a couple blocks away and Russel was out shopping. This wasn't good for her mental state. She quietly sighed in her head, "I can't take this. I gotta go outside. I'll just cover my face. Let's just hope that works. I can't have a thousand people chasing me at this moment." She got up and put on her black mid-thigh high trenchcoat and her large sunglasses and walked out the door to the hotel room. She quietly passed the front desk and out the main doors located in the lobby and started to take a walk around the city.

She had been walking around and going into stores of all kinds, mostly looking around but buying a few things, like some clothing, accessories, and other cute items. It had been a few hours of this and while she was feeling calmer, she suddenly felt her stomach rumble. "I wonder where a good cafe is," she thought to herself. She walked around the area a bit, which had some cherry blossom trees, finding a place to eat. She then spotted a cute little cafe with a kitty theme to it. The Lucky Cat Cafe. It was so cute! There was a cat statue on the roof above the door and little cats designs on a sign right next to the open door. She got a little closer and saw that there was an actual cat on the other side of the window staring at people and birds that were outside. The cat appeared to be a Japanese Bobtail and a chubby one at that. Noodle was a bit amazed how the kitty didn't just run out the very open door. Noodle also had a cat, Katsu, he was adventurous and loved to roam around, which sometimes worried Noodle. "Maybe this kitty doesn't like going outside?" she thought to herself.

She walked in and went up to the counter. The cafe wasn't very busy that day. A middle-aged woman with short brown hair greets her, "Hello, there. Welcome to The Lucky Cat Cafe. What can I get ya?" Noodle looked up at the menu and saw typical sweets and drinks for a cafe, but then she saw something that sparked an interest. They had cat shaped mochi that looked like the cat in the window! She knew that she had to get one of those. She continued to look for another minute to go over her options. She finally decided and replied, "May I have a cat-shaped mochi and some peppermint tea, please?" The lady wrote it down on her little pad of paper and said, "Coming right up! It'll take a minute so just have a seat anywhere and I'll be right out with your order. Would you like it to go?"

"No thank you."

"Alright! See you in a minute." And with that, the lady walked back into the kitchen area to make the order as Noodle walked over to a table and chair near the window. She sat down and pulled out a little book that she had just bought earlier. It was a story about a rabbit and a fox trying to solve a mysterious case. Just as she was about to take a sip of her tea, a small group of, presumably, college students walked in. They seemed to be talking about school work and what projects they were working on. One of them, who appeared to be around 16 to 17, caught her eye. He had messy, black hair and dark brown eyes and looked like he was half Japanese. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and had a bookbag on his back with a school logo, most likely the school he went to. For some odd reason, she felt as if she knew him or at least she should.

"Why does that kid look… so familiar?" She pondered for a bit and then realized that he looked kind of like the boy that was sometimes in some of her dreams, but a little older. Noodle has had very interesting and vivid dreams all her life. Many of which were either memories of her early childhood life as a Japanese super-soldier or they had some special meaning to them. A few of her dreams involved her seeing a young boy, around 12 to 14, sobbing loudly and no matter how much she tried to race toward him to comfort him, she couldn't get to him. It was a bit weird for her to see that very boy in real life but aged up a little. "*sigh* It's most likely nothing. I'm probably just overthinking it." She decided to go back to her tea and book.

* * *

It had been nearly three or four hours for Hiro, just working on his project and he was starting to get drained. "*sigh* I think that's enough for today." Hiro got up from his chair, picked up his backpack and phone, and exited his lab. He entered the main lab where his friends worked on their projects and homework. "Hey, guys! I'm heading down to the cafe. Who wants to come with me?" Hiro asked. A tall, young woman with strawberry blonde hair and a joyful expression on her face walked over to Hiro, chempurse in hand. "I'll come! I just finished refilling my chempurse," She exclaimed. Another woman, who was much shorter and edgier than the previous, spoke up in her calmer voice, "I'm coming too. I need a breather from upgrading the electromagnetic suspension on my suit." Hiro smiled, "Sweet! Wasabi? Fred? What about you guys?" A larger young man with dreads and a green sweater looked up from his laptop. "Sure. I'll tag along. I probably should take a break from my homework," he spoke. Soon, a lanky, young man in the beanie got up. "I'm coming, too! I'm almost done with this new issue and so far, I'm digging it!" He exclaimed, excitedly, still reading the comic as he walked. "Alright, sweet! Let me go get Baymax and we can head out," Hiro said. Just as he was about to turn around to get Baymax, the lovable robot came waddling into the Nerd Lab. "Oh! There you are, buddy. Come on. Let's go home."

As they walked through the cafe doors, still chatting about projects and superhero business, Hiro felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He looked around the cafe, only to notice a lady in a black coat sitting near the window, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. He couldn't understand why but he got an odd feeling from her, like, she was somebody he was supposed to know. He rushed it off and went back to talking to his friends about his latest project just as his aunt walked by. "Hey, guys!" Hiro's Aunt Cass greeted, with a tray of food in her hands. "Hey, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called back, as he went back to his conversation with his friends, " So, basically what my project is going to do is not only tell if two or more people are blood-related, but how closely. I'm also going to try to make it so that Baymax can scan the entire city to see if any of us have any distant relatives we don't know about." "Wow, Hiro! I can't wait to try it out. I've always wanted to know if I have any long lost cousins in the city," Honey cheered. Gogo, playing a game on her phone, glanced up at Hiro and spoke, "Just be careful about who you get into contact with. I've dealt with shitty people in my family. One of my cousins stole my laptop before. I don't want anyone hurting you." Hiro smiled, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Gogo, I'll be okay."

Later that afternoon, the group of friends went their separate ways to continue their day. Hiro looked around the cafe to see if he could stop the mysterious woman is the black coat but she had already gone. "Damn. I wonder who that was." With that, he decided to go up to his room, as he had remembered the band Fred had shown him earlier that day. He really wanted to learn more about them and their history, especially the lady in the band. He powered up his PC and searched the band. He was shocked at how large their fanbase was and how there were all different types of fans of all different ages. He started to search deeper and deeper, learning more and more about the band members. He found out the names of the band members and what instruments they play. 2D, the tall, blue-haired man, was the lead vocalist and keyboardist of the band. Murdoc, the green-skinned man, was the bassist and mastermind behind Gorillaz. Russel, the large man with white eyes, was the drummer. And Noodle, the lady of Japanese descent, was the guitarist. Hiro was shocked to find out that Noodle had been in the band since she was barely 10 years old and that she grew up almost entirely in the spotlight. Later, he found out that she was originally from Japan and was apart of some government project. He had tried to find out more about that project but wasn't able to find anything. "What the hell? Why can't I find anything about this 'government project'?" Hiro angrily whispered to himself, "Weird…"

That night, Hiro instantly became a fan of the Gorillaz. He had listened to nearly every album and had bought a few of them, as well. Hiro yawned and went downstairs to grab the slightly cold dinner he had forgotten to eat and brought it to his room. After he devoured his meal, he heard his phone blow up with a text from Gogo.

 **Gogo** : Hiro. You up?

 **Hiro** : Yeah. What's up?

 **Gogo** : There's a pretty big illegal street race going on 11th Street and it looks like it could to get some people seriously hurt. You know I'm usually all for racing but not if it could get people hurt. I'm saying we monitor it.

 **Hiro** : Yeah. Let's at least take a look to make sure it doesn't get out of control.

 **Gogo** : I'll get the info to the others. Meet you there. Cya

 **Hiro** : Cya

Hiro sighed, "I hope this doesn't take too long. I'm getting tired. Baymax, think you got enough battery power to fly me downtown?""My battery percentage is. 68.2%," The robot informed. "Good! Let's get ready to go." Hiro retrieved their supersuits and got dressed, turned off the lights in his room, and flew deeper into the city on his robot's back.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry I had to rewrite this. I don't know what happened but this chapter became all weird and glitchy. Hopefully, this doesn't happen again!**


End file.
